


Busted

by Kerrikat19



Category: Stoked
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Friend with benefits, Hiding, Humor, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Sex, Stoked - Freeform, first fanfic, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrikat19/pseuds/Kerrikat19
Summary: Emma and Ripper have a secret relationship that no one else in shack knows about, until a few others catch them in the act.First fanfic please be kind or just don't say anything 😅





	Busted

With a large puff, Ripper rolled off Emma both sweating up a storm with long breaths.  
"Woe" Emma gasped, her chest raising up and down.  
"Thanks" ripper chuckled. Emma scoffed before hitting him playfully with a pillow. Quickly ripper grabbed the pillow throwing it away before wrapping his arms around Emma tightly placing kisses on her cheek and neck.  
"Alright, alright enough" she giggled turning her gaze towards his eyes before kissing him passionately.  
"Ripper!" A sudden voice called out causing the couple to freeze.  
"Shit... One sec!" Ripper shouted as Emma hurriedly covered herself with the covers just in time before the bedroom door busted open by Ripper's bested pal no pance Lance.  
"Hey mate, what's up?" Ripper asked trying his best to act natural but it didn't help that Emma was curled in a ball near his feet.  
"Ripper! The waves are supposed to be huge today and... You okay?"  
"Uhhhh...  
"Yeah! Mate totally stoked"  
"Okay cool, see at the beach"  
"See ya there" Ripper chuckled giving Lance finger guns as he left closing the door behind. Ripper let out a loud sigh as Emma made her way to the top of the bed popping up from covers.  
"That was close"  
"Your telling me, your feet smell" Emma chuckled.  
"Yeah well so does your morning breath but I kept that too myself" stated Ripper causing Emma to gasp and quickly cover her mouth. Ripper just chuckled moving her hands out of the way before placing a gentle kiss on Emma's lips.  
"Hmm... I gotta get to work" Emma said suddenly jumping off the bed reaching for her Pj shirt and shorts that were scattered along he floor along with Ripper's boxers.  
"Aw, can't you just fake a sicky and hang with me a little longer" Ripper wined watching Emma put on her cloths.  
"Sorry Ripper, besides you've got work today as well"  
"Actually my shift is being take care of until this arvo" Ripper explained in his Australian slang that Emma could never understand. As she pulled up her shorts, Rippers hands suddenly wrapped around her waist pulling her back down to the bed before smothering her neck with wet kisses.  
"Ripper I'm serious!" She giggled uncontrollably before suddenly hearing shuffling outside. Emma covered Rippers mouth listening to her two friends Lo and Fin outside in the hallway.  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like Emma?" Fin said.  
"No way, Emma's at work, she said yesterday she was gonna start her shift early... And besides that's Ripper's room, no way she be in there" Lo stated before the sound of the two girl's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Emma let out a large sigh.  
"Now that was close"  
"This gets very intense, should we find somewhere else to do these rondavues?"  
"I know it's annoying but it's better than having to explain... This"  
"What? we're just a guy and a girl, good friends who occasional have sex and good conversation" Ripper stated with a cocky grin. Emma just rolled her eyes.  
"We have a good thing going, the last thing I want is people asking questions and telling me I'm making a mistake because I really-" Emma paused. Ripper smiled largely before pulling Emma closer into his arms.  
"Awe I really like you too, and trust me when I say you don't have to convince me, my lips are sealed"  
"Good" Emma smiling as she placed a tender kiss on Ripper's lips before hopping off the bed picking up her slip in shoes.  
"You just gonna sit there?" She asked noticing Ripper resting his arms under her head watching intently at Emma get dressed.  
"I'm okay, got the best view right be fore me" Ripper stated with a smirk. Once again Emma threw a pillow. 

\-------  
\-------

Work always felt the longest for Emma, being a waiter to impatient, ungrateful costumers and their kids will irritate a person.  
Luckily her hours were almost up and Emma was definitely ready to leave, catch some waves and then spend some time with Ripper.  
"Hey Emma!" A familiar voices called out. When Emma turned around she spotted Lo; one of her closest friends, walking up to her in a perky mood.  
"Guess what I did?"  
"Your job correctly?"  
"No... I organised a double date for you and me and some cuties I met at the beach this morning" she explained followed by a high pitch squeal of excitement.  
"Thanks Lo, but I'm not really interested" Emma quickly said trying pick up the dirty dishes from a table.  
"Not interest? What are talking about, this could be your time to find a good guy"  
"Yeah, but I'm okay" Emma really didn't know what to do, she hatted lying to her friends but she could let everyone know she and Ripper were a thing, she'd never hear the end of it.  
"Are you okay? You've been acting very weird lately" Lo stated.  
"Weird? I'm not weird? Why would you say weird?"  
"Well you always missing, so you don't hang out as much, you say your working but you said you saw the love raft... Without me! And now this, are you hiding something from me?" Lo asked giving Emma a suspicious glare. Emma tried to hold back any sweats or shakes that would give her away, but even her voice to wobbly to speak.  
"N-nope not hiding anything here Heheheh" Emma laughed nervously before finally grabbing all the plates.  
"I gotta go! Talk later" Emma quickly took her chance to remove herself from the situation but Lo wasn't satisfied yet. 

The sun was setting over the peaceful beaches as Lo and Fin walked back to the employees accommodation.  
"Have you noticing anything strange about Emma?" Lo asked still remembering how weirdly she reacted.  
"Actually now that you mention it, I asked her to catch some waves with me last week, I even offered to teach her some new tricks and she turned me down, said she had she extra shifts or something" Fin explained rubbing her chin.  
"So strange"  
"You think she okay?"  
"I hope so, I can't keep setting us with cute surfer boys if she's just gonna blow me off" Lo added running her fingers through her hair, Fin just rolled her eyes. The two girls made inside where they instantly heard a loud clang from upstairs, they rushed up the stairs and followed the sound to Ripper's room where surprisingly Reef and Brosiff were.  
"What are you boys doing?" Lo asked.  
"Nothing..." Brosiff said with a weak grin.  
"Why are you in Ripper's room? You know he's going to kill you right?" Fin added folding her arms.  
"Listen, he took out water guns and hid them and we know they're in here!" Reef said in a serious tone but the two girls just laughed at them.  
"He said he'd give them back but he's always out, he's been acting strange lately" Brosiff stated scratching his large blond fro.  
"So is Emma" Lo added.  
"It's weird, what could it be?"  
"Who cares! Just help find the guns before Ripper-" sudden Reef paused in sentence after hearing someone stomp into the house.  
"Shit! It's Ripper"  
"How can you tell?" Lo asked feeling a little worried.  
"I know those smell feet anywhere" Reef stated dramatically with Brosiff nodded next to him.  
"Gross" Fin spat shaking her head. Suddenly the foot steps got louder as he walked up the stairs.  
"Quick! Hide!" Reef ordered in a rush grabbing the girls and Brosiff then hiding in Ripper's closet which was stacked with unfolded cloths, swimmers and smelly shoes.  
"This is so gross" Lo complained.  
"Shh!" Reef shushed just as Ripper entered his room and collapsed on his bed.  
"Uh yeah! That's the stuff" Ripper sighed stretching his arms in legs while he rested. They hoped he leave to go surfing soon but they soon saw Ripper had a guest.  
"Hey Ripper" Emma greeted walking into the room. Ripper instantly jumped up from his bed.  
"Hey Emma what's up?" He asked with a smile, the boys looked very confused; why was Ripper being nice, he was never nice they thought.  
"I think I left one of my flip flops in your room?" Emma stated already glancing around the room. Lo and Fin gave each other a way weird along with boys.  
"Why are her shoes in his room?" Lo asked in a whisper.  
"Shush" Reef shushed her again.  
"Ah! Here they are" Emma cheered picking the up from the floor.  
"How was work?" Ripper asked.  
"Insane, I swear if I have deal with another bratty kid I'm going to lose it-" Emma explained while Ripper chuckled a little.  
"Not to mention this really weird couple that were French kissing on the dining table" Emma laughed a little. Suddenly Ripper had a smirk as he stood up from his bed and slowly stepped towards Emma.  
"Ya ever heard of an Australian kiss, it's like a French kiss but down under" Ripper said, his face barring itself in Emma's neck causing her to giggle.  
"Ripper that was terrible" she said while laughing, the two giggled at each other holding each other close un a where that only a few steps away were all their friends staring in shock and horror.  
"Calm down Ripper, don't get to a head of yourself" Emma said slightly pushing him back.  
"Come on, no ones here, we can release some stress" Ripper stated while his eye brows wiggled, Emma just giggled at his eagerness. But it was true, sex with Ripper seemed always relax Emma, maybe he had a point.  
"Okay, but a quick one, who knows when the others will get back" Emma said slowly walking past Ripper slowly dragging her hand across his chest before she sat on his bed. Ripper took no time to close and lock his bedroom door than practically leaped on his bed wrapping up Emma in kisses.  
Meanwhile the others still sat; rather uncomfortable, in the closet still trying figure out what was going on.  
"The fuck was that!?" Reef shouted/whispered, his eyes were popping out of his head.  
"Omg! Omg! They're doing it"  
"This is so wrong bro"  
"Would you all shush!" Fin finally spoke up still whispering.  
"Look we're into deep now, we know too much and Ripper locked the door we're gonna have to wait till they finish then we'll sneak out okay?" Fin said. Everyone nodded even though the last thing they wanted was to listen to Emma and Ripper have sex, but they were also too scared to see what Ripper would do if they found out they snuck in his room.  
By this point Ripper had stripped himself and Emma, their cloths scattered all over the floor.  
"Ready for that Australian kiss?" Ripper asked slowly sliding under the covers to Emma's crotch area. She started giggle when he disappeared under the covers but that quickly changed when he got to work.  
"Hmm ah... Ah!" She started gasping and gripping to the sheets and head board, her chest huffing up and down with every moan.  
The boys did their best to block out Emma's moans but they were so loud an erotic.  
"Oh my fuck, I don't think I can survive anymore of this" Reef winced.  
"Me too man, me too" Brosiff added.  
"Ah! Oh my! Yes! Ripper yes!" She moaned and gasped making the guys suddenly push on their crotches more than blocking their ears.  
"Are guys serious!?"  
"Don't judge us! We are weak, simple minded man!" Reef spat while Brosiff and himself did their best to block out all the sounds. Meanwhile Emma still cried with pleasure, her back arched while her hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets.  
"Yes! Yes! Ahhh!!!!" She shouted after reaching her limit. Emma slowly lifted her head to face Ripper who appeared from under the covers with a cocky smile, both panting.  
"15 seconds, new record" Ripper stated, Emma just giggled before giving him a playful shove onto his back before leaping onto his chest kissing him passionately.  
"My turn then" Emma added slowly making her way down to Ripper's shaft. Inside the closet Lo quickly covered her ears and eyes tightly.  
"No no no no, can't hear this, must keep innocent Emma image" she winced.  
"Damn, she's going to town on Ripper"  
"Fin!" Lo nudged still trying to block out any of the unholy sounds while the guys couldn't look away.  
"Come on both are distracted-" before Fin could finish the sound of Emma gasping caught their attention.  
"You have a condom?" She asked wiping her mouth.  
"Uh... Yes actually" ripper answered suddenly hopping off the bed walking towards the closet.  
"It's in my jean pocket" he added reaching for the handle, meanwhile everyone inside quickly rushed under cloths and in the mints of his hanging cloths. Once Ripper opened the closet he saw nothing but his ripped jeans with the condom packet sticking out.  
"Bingo" he cheered grabbing the packet then headed back to the bed leaving the closet door open. Emma giggled at Ripper as he showed off his condom before they both hid under the bed covers with more giggling.  
"Now's our chance" Fin said quickly getting to her hands and knees before crawling out of the closet to the end of the bed out of view. Lo, Reef and Brosiff started in shock and nerve, it was so risky but what else could they do? Wait till they finish? What if they never finish.  
"Come on" Fin ordered gesturing her hand for them to follow her. Lo gulped before also getting in her hands and knees ready to follow Fin with Reef and Brosiff close behind.  
The group sat at the end of the bed on the floor breathing heavily as Fin stared at the closed front door.  
"What now?" Lo asked in a low whisper.  
"I don't know" Fin answered, also in a low whisper.  
"Oh shit, we're gonna get stuck here!" Reef wined. Suddenly the sound of Emma's Moans and Ripper's groans got louder.  
"Ripper! Ah!"  
"Shit!" Ripper hissed. The bed started rocking back and forth hitting the bedroom wall while bumping the four teens on the other end.  
"I can't do this, I can't do this"  
"Be strong dudette, we can do this" Brosiff stated to Lo as both shut their eyes tightly. Fin slowly started to lift her head over the bed, Lo noticed and quickly pulled her down.  
"What are you doing!?"  
"What? Reef can perv but I can't?" Fin stated causing everyone to face Reef who was indeed watching.  
"What!? Don't judge me!" He winced sitting back down.  
"This is serious guys, that's our friend Emma... Getting screwed by Ripper" Lo tried to stated all while trying to hold back a puking motion.  
The second Ripper started to slow down the pace, Emma took her opportunity to push Ripper on his back and herself straddled over him.  
"Might wanna hold on" she smirked in a puff.  
"Hot" Ripper smirked back grabbing her hips as Emma started grinding on him. The moans continued.  
Lo, Fin, Reef and Brosiff all hit the floor hard trying to stay out of sight as Ripper's head was only inches away from them all.  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Reef mimed, Fin responded with a shush gesture while Lo covered her ears with Brosiff doing the same.  
"Oh my gosh! Ah! I'm gonna! I'm gonna-" out of the bliss Emma slightly opened her eyes and through the haze she spotted Fin sitting and awkwardly staring after realising she said seen.  
"OMG!!!" She screeched quickly jumping off Ripper, trying hard to cover herself.  
"What!? What happened!?" Ripper said also quickly sitting up and turning around to also spot, Fin, Lo, Reef and Brosiff.  
"Shit! What the fuck!?" Ripper shouted jumping off the bed not even bothering himself as the for teens jumped to their feet.  
"We can explain!"  
"We weren't here that long!"  
"Your penis!" Lo squealed in horror and pointed at Ripper's junk. He hurriedly grabbed one of the sheets and covered himself before giving everyone in the room a death glare. They were in for it now.  
"Someone explain now!" Ripper ordered tapping his foot like an angry parent.  
"It was an accident! The boys were looking for their water guns-"  
"You searching through my shit!"  
"And then we get stuck in the closet, we didn't mean to hear everything-"  
"Wait! You guys were here the whole time!" Emma squeaked with a rosy red face as she covered herself with the bed sheets. The four teens gulped after blurting out that information, Ripper's expression was most unpleasant.  
"N-not intentionally" Fin giggled nervously taking a few steps away from the angered couple.  
"I can't believe you guys!" Emma said.  
"Oh you have know room to judge, when we're going to tell us about your little play times with Ripper?" Lo asked placing her hands on her hips, suddenly Emma and Ripper went from rage to embarrassment.  
"Uh... Well..."  
"Ah-ha! Who's in the Wrong now!" Fin shouted with glee.  
"Still you" replied Ripper.  
"Fair point"  
"Look it's not like I didn't want to tell you guys, it's just... Okay I didn't want to tell you guys! But only because I know how'd you react"  
"What does that mean?!"  
"You'd ask why ripper? And what it is I see in him-"  
"What is it you see in him?" Lo asked.  
"See what I mean!" Moaned Emma as Fin gives Lo a playful shove.  
"Look it's all cool if you and Ripper wanna date... And other things" Fin added slightly shivering at mental images that occurred earlier. Emma started to smile a little at her friends open minds, it made her happy that she didn't have to keep such a big secret anymore.  
"Thanks guys... Now, would you mind leaving?" She asked, her cheeks tinting pink.  
The group quickly fell back to reality and ran out of the room before Ripper has a chance to change his mind. Emma giggled as Ripper joined her back in bed, they still had unfinished business.


End file.
